Savage land
by MegaeraSelene
Summary: Our wrestlers wake up in the middle of nowhere. Amnesia. Survival. Friendships. Enemies and maybe even a little bit of love. Follow the superstars and divas in an alternate universe. Oh and there are dinosaurs and superpowers! RATED T for violence etc.
1. Waking up

Yoshi woke up. He cracked his neck and looked around. Tropical trees, volcano, giant bird in the air, a sleeping Zack lying a few feet away. Yoshi quickly looked back up. His eyes widened and he jumped up.

"Zack! Zack! Wake up!"

"Hnn? Mommy.. I'm tired."

"Wake up!" Yoshi yelled kicking him in the stomach. Zack sat up and glared at Yoshi. He rubbed his belly and pouted.

"That hurts.."

"THERE'S A HUGE FRIGGIN BIRD IN THE SKY!"

"You woke me up for THAT?"

Zack laid back down. One of his eyes opened and he peaked around, just now realizing he wasn't in his bed, at home. Yoshi folded his arms and looked around. The two seemed to be alone. He cringed at the thought of the two being all alone. He didn't have anything against Zack, but he needed some peace and quiet every now and then. Those words were definitely foreign in Zack's vocabulary.

"Where are we?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be so freaked out about a giant bird!"

"Where is this giant bird of yours?"

"It flew off.."

"It would've attacked us already if it was dangerous. You watch too much Godzilla."

"I'll show you g-" Yoshi got interrupted by a loud scream. He turned his head towards the scream and started running. He knew that voice. Zack jumped up and followed after him. He too recognized the voice. The two ran through some bushes and found Trent Barreta sitting on the ground, crawling backwards. He crawled up and saw Yoshi and Zack. Zack's face paled. Trent was bleeding heavily, and one of his arms was completely torn off. He looked backwards. The other two men quickly followed his gaze. Zack cried out and ran. Yoshi looked at Trent. Trent held onto his shoulder, trying to stay strong.

"You okay?" Yoshi slapped his forehead. "Of course you're not, I mean do you think you can run."

"I don't think we have a choice man."

The two looked at each other once and quickly ran for their lives. They soon caught up with Zack and ran for their lives. They found a 'safe' spot and sat down, taking a deep breath. Zack was sitting with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. His hands buried in his hair.

"This is just a nightmare. None of this is real. This didn't happen. Trent's arm didn't just get eaten by a dinosaur. I'm dreaming, yes, yes, I should go back to sleep and wake up in the real world. Hah! What a silly dream!" Zack mumbled, going slightly insane.

Yoshi sighed as he failed to make a camp fire. Suddenly the pile of leaves and twigs caught on fire. Zack shrieked and Trent just gaped at Yoshi. Yoshi's eyes widened. He held his hand in front of his mouth.

"I'm not the only one?" Trent mumbled. "Yoshi.. you just breathed fire didn't you?"

He quickly shook his head.

"You're not alone." Trent said, making a small plasma bolt in the palm of his hand. "How did you think I survived? Have you seen those jaws, he could've swallowed me whole. Man, when I woke up I had no idea. But when I got attacked, it felt like breathing."

"Someone's going to have to take me to a mental hospital." Zack said laughing loudly, shaking his head wildly. Yoshi stood up and walked over to Zack. He slapped Zack hard across his cheek. Zack grabbed his cheek and looked at Yoshi with teary eyes.

"Thank you. I was going a little insane."

"Yeah, just a little. You have every right too, I mean you have two arms." Trent mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you two super powered beings alone."

"You're staying with us." Trent stated. "None of us know how we got here, we just found out we have superpowers, maybe you'll get one too. Actually I don't remember much from before I woke up here.."

"To be honest, I can't remember much either." Yoshi mumbled.

"Me either.." Zack said.

"We'll have to keep that in the back of our mind. I guess for now we'll take turns for night watch and get some sleep. Tomorrow we can explore this place. Maybe we can find a village or at least a save hide out and some food."

Trent was the first to take night watch. He sat by the fire as the two other men slept. Time passed slowly. As Trent got tired he woke up Yoshi to take his place.

Trent woke up and yawned. It seemed like he had only slept an hour. He looked around and saw Yoshi and Zack talking. Trent got up and joined the two. They sat and talked for a little before they split up in two to find food. Trent and Zack headed North while Yoshi headed South.

* * *

On another part of the island..

"What the.. where am I?" a confused Heath mumbled.

"HEATH! You're awake!" Justin yelled hugging his friend.

"What are you doing?" Heath mumbled awkwardly.

"You've been in a coma for 1,5 years.. I woke up here yesterday. I found Wade and Ezekiel. They're here too."

"Don't you mean Rycklon and Stu? We never call them Wade or Ezekiel outside the ring."

"Outside the ring? What are you talking about? Their names areWade and Ezekiel. What kind of names are Rycklon and Stu? Seriously. How did you even come up with those. We're colleagues. We work at an office."

"Office? What are YOU talking about? We're wrestlers!"

"You must have been hit pretty hard, well, you were out for over a year.. so I guess you could've dreamed it.."

"No! I'm sure of it! We're tag team champions! And the four of us formed a group called the Corre, before the Corre we were part of nexus, which was led by Wade. But CM Punk fired him and took over, the two of us refused to join the New Nexus and formed the Corre with Ezekiel and Wade. You were a model before you joined WWE. Wade was a bare knuckle fighter. Ezekiel was a part of WWE way before we were.. nah mean?"

"Me? A model?" Justin asked laughing, he ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I'm good looking enough.."

"I'M SERIOUS! IT'S TOO REAL NOT TO BE REAL! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! STOP LAUGHING!"

"I'm sorry man but that's just ridiculous. It may have seemed real because it was a dream."

"Justin! We've found food and company!" a voice yelled.

Justin and Heath looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Four men appeared. All carrying food. Leavy food and fruits mostly. They put everything down and stared at Heath.

"Hey man, you're awake." Wade said.

"Who are those two?" Justin asked.

"You're Cody Rhodes and you're Ted DiBiase right?" Heath asked.

"Cody Runnels. Yes."

"I told you! Those guys are wrestlers too." Heath said.

"Wrestlers? Us? Me? With this pretty face, I don't think so." Cody said laughing.

"But I knew your names.."

"Everyone does, we're two of the biggest socialites."

"Yes, and our fathers own two of the biggest businesses." Ted joined in.

"Guess it was all a dream.."

"Well, Let's sit down and we'll explain everything to you as we eat. Must have been pretty odd waking up here, huh?" Ezekiel asked.

Heath nodded. Everyone sat down in a circle. Everyone started to eat as Ezekiel turned to Heath.

"I'll start at the beginning. Yesterday I woke up, I'd say somewhere after noon. I didn't have allot of memories left. I knew a few facts but that was that. I saw Wade looking up at the sky and I saw the two of you sleeping. Wade and I talked, and he too, couldn't remember allot. We came to the weird conclusion someone might've put us here. It sounds weird but, we woke up here suddenly, we can't remember allot and YOU are here. We haven't spoken to you in ages. You went into a coma after an accident. And it'd be weird if we went here, god knows where this is, and take you with us. Being kidnapped makes more sense. We had no idea where we were so a few hours ago we went exploring a little and found edible stuff. We didn't see any wild animals but heard them last night so there are bound to be some around here. We came across Ted and Cody who were still sleeping. We woke them up and took them here."

"Wait. You guys think we might have been kidnapped? Why would they take someone who's in a coma?" Heath asked, clearly confused.

"You're awake now. Maybe it's something about this island?" Cody said.

"How did you guys even know we were colleagues? Or that I was in a coma for 1,5 years."

"Justin here remembered. We didn't, but after he mentioned it we recalled some events." Ezekiel answered.

"How are we going to get off this island if we don't know how we got here? Nah mean."

"That's why we need a plan, not to get off this island, but to survive, that's our number one priority. I don't really care about being on this island or not, I want to go back home, and earn money. I can't earn money when I'm death, and being fired wouldn't be a problem if we are indeed kidnapped." Wade said. "I suggest we work together. BUT, we will need a leader, I propose myself as the leader."

"Ooooh! Like some kind of superhero team!" Cody said excitedly.

Ted sighed and placed his hand in front of Cody's mouth, shutting him up.

"Not now Cody." He mumbled. He turned towards Wade and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you'd do okay as leader."

"You were the leader of nexus.. I guess I don't mind, though you were an awful self proclaimed leader of the Corre, while we were equals." Heath mumbled.

"I don't mind. I just want to go home." Justin said looking down sadly.

"I guess you can be the leader since everyone already agreed to it." Ezekiel mumbled.

"Great." Wade said smiling. He took a small branch and started to write in the sand. "We'll pair up in teams of 2, team 1 will go and explore the island for dangers, team 2 will look for a safe hide out and team 3 will look for food like fish or meat and clean water. And here is something each and every one of us HAS to do. Seeing how Zeke and I found Cody and Ted earlier today, there might be more people on this island. If we want to find out what we're doing here, how we got here or anything, we'll need to survive. And since we don't remember much finding more people might help. Justin for example remembers much more than any of us. We just need to put all the little pieces together."

"What if we get lost?" Ted asked.

"We're going to have to act as a team, so obviously we would go looking for you." Wade said, throwing a few berries at Ted's head. "When the sun's about to go down we meet back here."

"But wont it be dark when we get back, what if I do get lost? In the dark. Alone. I don't want to get eaten by a wild tiger or bear. I'm way too good looking to get eaten by an animal!"

"We'll figure something out when and if someone gets lost." An aggravated Wade answered, this time throwing a banana at Ted's head.

"Ow! Stop that!" Ted whined.

"I'll stop when you stop asking stupid questions. Now, as for the teams, Team 1 will be Heath and Justin. Team 2 will be Ted and Cody and as for team 3 Zeke and I will go and find food. I don't know why but I know allot about fishes, seas and other ocean organisms. Actually I know alot about various of stuff."

Heath looked at Wade's note in the sand.

"Why do we have to look for dangers?" he mumbled. "What if there ARE wild animals.."

"I'm sure you two can handle yourselves." Wade said with confidence.

"If you say so.." Heath mumbled unsurely. He felt slightly more confident at Wade's confidence in him, very slightly.

"I still think we should head back here before the sun goes down." Ted mumbled.

"Right. We have no phones, and no watches. Can you read the time by looking at the sun? I didn't think so. I think I'm the only one here who does know how to. I could explain it to you. Let's see assuming we're still on the northern hemisphere-"

"No! That's okay!" Ted quickly said.

When everyone finished eating the three teams went their own ways. Heath and Justin went on exploration. Heath was still a little skeptic, thanks to Ted's doubtfulness, so they decided to go in a straight line so they wouldn't get lost. Heath was standing close to Justin. The two looked around observing their environment. Meanwhile Cody and Ted went looking for a cave. They both agreed it would be the best spot to use as a base camp. It would keep them from the rain and the wind. As for Wade and Ezekiel, Wade ordered Ezekiel to look for animal feces. Ezekiel laughed at first but ended up looking for poop while Wade was looking at plants to find dew and moisture within the roots of plants.

* * *

[AUTHOR'S NOTE]

Thanks for reading.  
Feedback is highly appreciated. Adding me to your alerts is too.  
Constructive feedback would be good too.  
For those interested in continue reading this story;  
There will be more appearances from other wrestlers. Plus some things mentioned will be explained in further chapters, like Heath's coma for example.


	2. Old pals

Trent and Zack had found some food. Trent sat against a tree while Zack tried to find something to contain their food. Trent looked at his small limb. He had pulled the string out of his hoodie to use it as a tourniquet to stem the blood flow. He was in pain but wanted to stay strong. Zack was on the verge of going crazy and if they wanted to survive they needed him. Trent chuckled. If he proved to be useless he'd make good back up food. His smile faded as he realized it might come to that one day. Zack walked back smiling happily.

"Hey! I found this tree stump, if we can hollow it out it'd make a fine container."

"It would've been a great idea, but how are we going to hollow it out?"

"Well.. I thought either you or Yoshi could burn a hole in it.." Zack mumbled.

"It's worth a shot. If only we had an axe, would've been useful. We could've had firewood, and an extra stump in case this one get's ruined."

"Think positively." Zack said smiling.

Trent just glared. Of all the people he knew he had to be stuck with Zack.

"Give me the stump, I'll carry it back, you can carry the food. Let's head back."

"Do you hear it! I told you I heard voices!" a voice came from a distance.

"I don't hear anything. We're all alone, and we're going to die here!"

"I'm pretty sure I heard someone. HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE THERE?"

"Ssshhh. What if you wake up sleeping animals! Or cannibals. What if there are cannibals here. They're going to eat us. Or maybe this is an island filled with murderers and other people who did wrong. What if we sinned? And we've been send here as a punishment."

"That's insane." A third voice mumbled.

"Waking up on an island like this isn't?"

"Hello?" Zack said. "I'm not a cannibal. Are you?"

"Do you hear that!" the person said excitedly. "WE'RE NOT CANNIBALS EITHER!"

After a while of looking around from both parts they finally found each other. The first person to come out was a guy with a small posture compared to the other two. He held up a peace sign and smiled. The second guy had flowing brown curls and looked over his sunglasses. The last guy was a blonde who didn't seem to care about anything that was going on. The three guys stared down at Trent's short limb.

"Hi.. I'm Evan, those two are John and Dolph." He said introducing himself and his two companions, not looking away from Trent's shoulder.

"What happened to you? I knew it! We're going to get eaten." John said worriedly.

"I told you, I'm too handsome, I will not get eaten. Oh.. well, at least I won't get eaten."

"Are you calling me ugly?" John asked through gritted teeth. "I happen to be a shaman of SEXY!"

"Compared to me you're not."

"You're just jealous."

"You wish you looked like me!"

"Err.. I'm Trent Barreta. And that's Zack Ryder."

"Ryder?" John asked taking off his glasses. "Woo woo woo, what's up man?"

"Morrison?" Zack mumbled. He dropped the stump, and ran towards John, hugging him. "Man, it's been ages! What are you doing here?"

"Just woke up here. What about you?"

"Same here. You know it!"

"Hey Dolph, nice to see you, haven't seen you in ages." Dolph mumbled. "Thanks for recognizing me too.."

[AUTHOR'S NOTE]  
Thanks for reading! And thanks to those who added me to their favorites :D  
Leave reviews or add to favorites.  
Constructive feedback is appreciated. Flame all you want, I'm hard headed and like to know if people don't like the story.  
Chapter is shorter than the first one. Not sure if first chapter was too long.


	3. Monster and another monster?

[**author's note**]  
First of all thanks to **LegendKillerlover4ever **for the favorite.  
And thanks to those who are reading the third chapter.  
No new characters introduced yet.  
Reviews and favorites are appreciated!

* * *

Cody and Ted found a cave. Cody was the first to waltz in, Ted however remained outside. Cody turned around and folded his arms with a loud sigh.

"Come on in Teddy!"

"NO! You come on out! Maybe it's home to some animal!"

"Well, I don't see anything. It doesn't smell like an animal. It smells like.." Cody sniffed around. "Mold. Well.. that's gross, but it's better than nothing. Come on Mr. Divo, Just because the DiBiase Hotels are 7 stars doesn't mean you can't sleep in a cave, I mean, it's either this or sleeping outside, in the rain, thunder, maybe even snow.."

"I don't care about that, something doesn't feel right."

"Suite yourself, I'm going in."

Cody walked deeper into the cave. As he got in deeper and deeper a small sound caught his ears. He continued walking and the sound got louder. It sounded like streaming water. He smiled as he looked around. The cave was big enough to make a temporary home out of it. He already gotten used to the mold. He stopped walking and looked in awe at the bright blue water. It wasn't anything like a river, but it was big enough to swim in. he just stood there enjoying the view until a sharp pain shot through his body towards his head.

Ted walked back and forth worriedly. Cody had been gone for awhile now. He was curious, he wanted to go in, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen. He looked around franticly. They seemed to be stuck on an island. It could've been a country but, a deserted island made more sense. There were without a doubt wild animals around. Ted saw a few huge rocks and walked over. If he was going to get attacked he had something to throw. Ted's face paled. _What if this cave is home to some enormous bear family. _He shook his head. He was only scaring himself, Cody would've noticed it already if it was a home to some animal. A piercing scream shook Ted back to reality. Ted looked around in panic, he grabbed one of the biggest stones and a sturdy stick. He looked at the entrance and took a deep breath. With big steps he strode in. He saw a big red flash from the corner of his eyes. He turned around. He held the stick up and walked closer. _I'm an idiot, I've watched horror movies, why am I walking towards possible danger._

"C-Cody?" he stammered. "Where are you?"

He walked further into the cave, cautiously. His head constantly moving from side to side trying to spot the red figure he saw earlier. He heard some rustling behind him. He turned around abruptly. He dropped the rock and slowly walked backwards. A red and black disfigured creature stood in front of him. Enormous claws protruded out of his fingertips. Ted bit his lip and held the stick closer, tightening his fist around them, ready to smack the $%#! Out of it.

"Run." The creature mumbled.

"Cody?" Ted mumbled. He dropped the stick and went to his friend. "What is this? What happened? WHAT ARE YOU?"

"I don't know!" Cody cried out. "RUN!"

Ted poked his friend.

"Feels real."

"It is real." A voice said laughing.

Cody's huge arms swung Ted against a wall. Snares shot out of Cody and tangled around Ted, holding him tightly. Ted shivered in fear. Cody was a monster. They had been best friends for years, and he never knew. Or Cody was attacked by something in this cave whom turned him into this monster, which could be even worse. Ted closed his eyes. If he were to die he didn't want to see the look on his friend's deformed face. He waited and waited. His eyes shot open as he heard a loud thud and felt the snares release him. He saw Cody lying on the ground, slowly turning back into himself. Ted felt a headache coming up. It got worse by every passing second and within a minute his head felt like it was about to explode. He fainted and fell forward.

* * *

Heath ran towards Justin and grabbed his shoulders. Justin cocked his eyebrow as he saw his friends expression.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-in—dino—d—d-d-d-d-" he stammered.

"Dino?" Justin asked amused, taking Heath's hand off of his shoulders. "I think either you're going crazy, your brains are damaged or they're acting weird, with you just getting out of a coma and all.."

"NO!" Heath yelled. He grabbed Justin's hand and dragged him along. He pulled harshly on his friend's hand, as he was very much annoyed at him. He hated how Justin never took him seriously and how he always laughed at him. Sure, he knew he wasn't the brightest person but he was far from stupid. He saw what he saw, and what he saw was a real life humongous dinosaur. He stopped walking and looked around, frowning.

"Well, I don't see anything." Justin said taking his hand back.

"I ran away in panic, I'm not sure where I saw him.." Heath mumbled. _Great, wait till Wade hears this._"But I swear on my own well-being, I saw a dinosaur. Why don't you believe me? How can we even be surprised? We woke up IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! I WAS IN A COMA! NOTHING SHOULD SURPRISE US, NEXT THING WE KNOW A CAT SHITTING OUT A RAINBOW APPEARS!"

"Such a thing exists…" Justin said laughing. "on the internet."

"Can't you take me serious for once? I-" Heath stopped walking and ran.

Justin turned around to see where Heath ran off to. Heath stopped and dropped on his knees. He turned, smiling widely and motioned for Justin to come over. Justin sighed and walked towards his friend. He looked over his friends shoulder and saw an imprint on the ground.

"See, what kind of animal could leave foot prints like these? Nah mean."

"A giant." Justin said sniggering.

"Giants aren't animals. Stop treating me like an idiot because you are one too!"

Justin sighed in defeat and kneeled next to Heath. He scanned over the print. He carefully touched the ground. It was a rather deep print. Some parts deeper than others.

"Okay, fine, I admit, these seem legit."

"How we're going to survive this is beyond me. We could use weapons."

"Yeah… to bad there aren't any nuclear shops around."

"Such a thing doesn't even exist."

Justin grabbed his forehead and got up. He looked at the sky. It was getting slightly darker. They hadn't really found any signs of other human beings but they did find some wild animals. When they had split up with the other 4 men they went straight ahead. After what seemed like hours they stumbled across a pack of lions. The two had started running like two idiots. They eventually got lost and decided to split up, once again trying the straight-line move, they walked back as they didn't saw the path they had ran earlier.

"Let's head back, you came from that way and I came from that one, so it's either that way or that way." Justin said pointing towards West and East first, from his point of view.

"I say we go that way." Heath said pointing towards West.

"I was actually thinking we should go the other way.." Justin mumbled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! FINE! GO AHEAD! BUT IF YOU'RE LOST I'M NOT GOING OUT TO FIND YOU!" Heath yelled. He glared once and left.

"W-WAIT!" Justin yelled. "We shouldn't split up!"

Heath stopped walking and turned around. "Why not? You don't believe this is the right way back, go and prove me wrong. Follow the other path."

"Maybe I will!"

"Good!"

"Fine!" Justin snarled at him and turned around.

"Perfect!"

"superb!"

"Idiot." Heath mumbled, as he continued walking.

* * *

Wade and Ezekiel were much luckier than their friends were. They had found food and water, a medium sized clear rocky creek. There didn't seem to be any fish inhabitants, but there were bound to be various bacteria, small parasites, toxics and other contaminants. Ezekiel had ripped off a part of his sleeve. He filtered the water through the cloth and drank it like that. Wade had told him it wouldn't hurt if he drank a little, only a little, because his shirt wasn't completely clean so the water wouldn't be purified enough to be drinkable in large amounts, however, Wade told him he should drink large amounts if he felt like he was dehydrated, if you were going to die, the risk of dirty water wasn't high enough. Ezekiel looked around, Wade had walked off, leaving him alone. Ezekiel continued drinking happily, it was a miracle they found this creek. They were sure they had already passed this spot earlier, it looked the same as a spot they had passed earlier, but it didn't have the creek. They ignored it, they were in the middle of nowhere, everything looked the same. Ezekiel turned as he heard Wade returning, whistling.

"You seem happy." Ezekiel said laughing.

"Found some clay."

"Clay?"

"Yeah. We can make pots and boil the water. I also found papyrus plants. We can make paper and make a map of this place."

"You know how to do all that?"

"Who doesn't?"

"ME! And pretty much the entirety of mankind."

"What are you? Stupid?" Wade asked laughing. "It's pretty easy to make a pot. Paper isn't that hard to make either, but I guess you just have to know how to.."

"I know how to make a pot.. I'm just not entirely sure if it will look like the ones they sell in stores.."

"Well, there's allot of clay, we could use allot of pots to store water, and food. It'd be pointless to search for food every day, we'll  
only waste energy that way, I just hope Ted and Cody found a place nearby."

"Do you think we're in Egypt?"

Wade laughed loudly. "Egypt? Does this look like Egypt to you?"

"No.. but if you found papyrus plants it has to be.. right?"

"No, I believe the papyrus plants was also a native plant of the Niger River, and some river somewhere in Western Asia. But honestly speaking, I have no idea where we are."

"I hope I regain my memories soon, I feel.. rather empty.. you know.. I want to go home. I miss my wife and kids.."

"Wait.. didn't this guy once made a boat out of papyrus? We could try that. It will take a while though, there wasn't nearly enough stalks."

"Do you know how to make a boat? I mean, I really want to go home but risking my own life, I'd rather wait a little longer until help comes."

"I don't know how to make a boat, but it can't be that hard. I'm pretty sure I can figure it out. Plus, I'm sure there won't be help coming this way."

"Look, Wade, you're really smart, we all know that. But even you can't do and know anything."

"Don't you want to go home?" Wade asked, folding his arms.

"Of course I do, but I don't want to risk my life for it. I'm not going to leave my wife behind with two children to raise and feed!"

"Must say I was slightly sad at the thought of leaving this place so soon."

"Why?"

"It's interesting, there's so much about this place nobody knows, if this is indeed a deserted island.. If I write a book about it I could make millions."

"Well.. to be honest, this place is quite fascinating."

"Well, let's grab the food and head back it's starting to get darker. I'll return for the clay later, let's find out if anyone's lost first."

* * *

Yay, if you get to read this you read the chapter n_n  
You may have noticed but I am slightly Wade-biased. So he's just one of the smartest of the group(plus he's smart in RL, so it fits) and will play a big part.

Tune in next time to meet Yoshi's new friends!

Leave reviews or favorite!


	4. The power of sexy

Thank you **Stoneshack93 **for the alert!  
And thank YOU for reading the 4th chapter!

* * *

Yoshi felt something pull at him. Something made him walk towards a certain direction. He had no idea where he was walking to and why. Curiosity? Instinct? Or something more? He was happy he walked that way because faint noises started to get clearer and sounded more and more like humans talking. He stopped walking as he saw one woman sitting on the ground, a man sitting on his hands and knees and a woman on top of him. He looked at the latter woman. She was gorgeous.

"E-excuse me." Yoshi mumbled.

The three looked up. The woman jumped off the man and walked towards Yoshi.

"Hello there, I'm Rosa Mendes, we're lost do you happen to know where we are?"

Yoshi quickly shook his head. "No, me and two other friends woke up here out of nowhere."

"The same happened to us. We were trying to find civilization, or at least a safe place to stay. But my friend Eve over there got tired. I just wished we had a strong man who could carry her."

"I could carry her if you want me to!"

"You would? Good looking and kind!" Rosa said, patting Yoshi.

"And who's the guy wearing that mask? Why are you wearing a mask?"

"That would be Sin Cara, he doesn't like to speak or show his face."

"Well, I have two friends waiting for me, we split up to find food, the three of you could join us."

"That'd be nice." Eve mumbled.

"Well, we'd love to join you!" Rosa said.

Yoshi got down for Eve to get on his back. Rosa sat down on Sin Cara's back. He crawled all the way beside Yoshi. Yoshi looked down. He didn't find it strange in the first instant. But something nagged in his mind. Telling him something was wrong. He looked at Rosa and forgot everything.

"Rosa, I kind of feel bad for doing this." Eve whispered.

"Nonsense, they're weak, they deserve this, if they had stronger will power this wouldn't have happened."

"Let me guess, you think Alicia deserved what just happened too?"

"No, she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, now keep quiet before he hears anything."

"Shouldn't we say something!"

"Do you think we should? I say we wait 'till we meet his friends. Now keep quiet before they get out of their trance."

"Well, could you at least allow Cara to carry you instead of sitting on him? He's not some animal you know."

"Stop making such a problem out of it! or would you rather walk!"

"One part of me tells me it's the right thing to do.. but I'm really tired.."

"Good, now keep quiet and observe the scenery."

The four went in silence. Yoshi thought he felt something in his neck, he didn't hear a thing though, so he accepted it was just Eve breathing through her mouth. No one was talking and all he heard was the nature. He wanted to start a conversation but felt like he couldn't. his head and his feelings told him not to, but his heart was being stubborn.

"The three of you woke up here out of nowhere too, could it be perhaps you lost part of your memories?"

Rosa groaned softly.

"Yes! Did the same happen to you?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, the other two guys too. Did anything, weird, happen?"

"Well.."

"Let's not talk about this now, it's a waste of energy, let's go find your friends first, then we can eat, rest and talk."

"OK!" Yoshi said, shutting his mouth and walking on in silence.

they continued walking until they reached the safe spot Yoshi and his two friends rested at. He looked up to see not 2 but 5 men sitting in a circle. Yoshi cleared his throat and his two friends looked around.

"Oh hey Yoshi, I see you've found people too!" Zack said. "This is an old friend of mine, John. This guy over here is also an old friend of mine, Dolph. And this guy.. I don't really know him, but his name is Evan."

He got up and walked towards Yoshi. Eve got off Yoshi's back and Rosa got off of Sin Cara, who stood up as soon as she got off. Zack stopped in front of Eve and grabbed her hand.

"What's your name, fair lady?"

"I'm Eve."

"I'm Zack, but you can call me baby." He said, winking before placing a kiss on her hand.

Rosa walked towards them and stopped next to Eve. She flipped her hair and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rosa."

Zack nodded once. "Zack."

"Oh, this is Sin Cara by the way." Eve said, pointing towards him. "He doesn't like to talk or show his face much, hence the mask."

"Nice to meet you." Zack said nodding towards the man. "You must be tired, come sit down and let's eat. You can sit next to me."

Zack took her arm and led her towards the circle. Rosa gasped and stared at the man.

"How can such a weak looking man withstand me." Rosa mumbled in Spanish.

Zack sat down and pulled Eve with him. Eve looked around, her eyes lingered on Trent's stump.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

Yoshi, Rosa and Sin Cara joined them and sat down in the circle. Yoshi placed the food he found down in the middle next to the food Zack and Trent had found.

"Believe it or not, I got attacked by a dinosaur. At least it ate only an arm, not the whole me."

Eve started to shake and hid her face. "Oh we believe you."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"A friend of us.." Eve began. "We saw her.. die. We couldn't help her! We were too late! It was all my fault! If I didn't come up with the stupid plan to split up she wouldn't have gotten eaten!"

"I don't know if this makes it any better but I sedated her, enough so she didn't feel the pain anymore." Rosa told Eve in Spanish.

"I'm glad she didn't have pain, but we should have at least tried to save her!"

"There was no way we could! Alicia was way too far away, it was absolutely impossible for us to reach her in time! I know what you saw was horrible, I can sedate you too if you like, to calm you down. But please let's stop worrying about this from the outside. You'll scare off the guys, we need them."

"For what? Protection? I don't want them to die because of us!"

"I have powers, it's more than likely one of them has one too. Look at that guy," Rosa said, slightly pointing her head towards Trent. "He survived an attack, he has to have some power, he could protect us! Besides, we don't only need them for protection, we need to stay in a group, it's the only way we may get to go home."

"I guess."

"What you girls talking about?" Zack asked.

"Something." Eve said, putting on a smile.

"Was it about me." Zack said with a cocky voice.

"Maybe." Rosa said, sending him a bright smile.

"I'm sorry.. Rosa? But there's no competition, I'd pick Eve over you any time. You're beautiful but Eve's more my style."

"Oh, I see." Rosa said sweetly before starting to mumble in Spanish. "Idiot, like anyone would be fighting over you."

"I saw you pointing your head at me." Trent started. "I'd pick you over anyone, anytime."

"Why thank you, at least someone with great taste."

"So.." Evan began awkwardly. "Dinosaurs.."

"Perhaps there's some kind of hallucinogen in the air.." Dolph mocked.

"Does this look like a hallucination?" Trent asked, pointing towards the stomp that was supposed to be an arm.

"Maybe it's there, but because of the hallucinogen you can't feel it because you don't think it's there."

"Believe me, the dinosaur was real, the pain was even more real."

"And how would you even survive an actual dinosaur."

Trent, Zack and Yoshi stared at each other. Zack shook his head wildly no. Yoshi glared at him. Zack looked down and nodded. Trent nodded at the two and faced the others.

"This may, no, this will sound extremely odd. And I hope you guys won't judge us because of this, and there's absolutely no reason to fear us, Yoshi and I, we have some sort of power."

"The power of being weird?" Dolph asked.

"I have a power too!" John said grinning widely. "THE POWER OF SEXY!"

Dolph laughed and high fived him.

"In that case I have a power too. Though I'm more powerful."

"No.. you're not." John mumbled, glaring.

"Yeah I do, I am better looking than you, deal with it."

"At the Palace of Wisdom we don't allow guys with weird jaw lines."

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh, I did, and I'll say it again."

"Are those two serious?" Rosa asked.

Zack and Evan looked at each other and turned towards Rosa, and nodded. "Yeah.. they are.."

"Stop acting like two bitches, I'm prettier than either one of you."

"And Eve's the prettiest." Zack said sighing, staring at her.

"Thank you." Eve mumbled, awkwardly pushing him away.

"Please continue Trent."Rosa said.

"Right. I can make plasma bolts and Yoshi over there can breathe fire. Talking about fire, Yoshi can demonstrate it as he makes us a campfire."

"I'd love to see that."

"In that case I'll get some wood and I'll be back in an instant!" Yoshi said smiling.

The group sat around the campfire and continued eating, getting to know each other and chat randomly. As the night came they decided to go and get some sleep, the men took turns for the night shift. There were 7 men so they decided to pick 3 guys for that night, the other 4 would be on guard the next night. Evan was the first one. Everyone else laid down and started to fall asleep one by one while Evan sat by the campfire, his head turning from left to right. He looked up at every single sound. Everything seemed peaceful and his mind wandered.

_"You killed him!" "murderer." "We don't take kindly to your kind!" "Go home!"_

_"His parents, friends and other close ones are blaming you." An reporter said._

"I'd just like to take this opportunity to say 'I'm sorry and I send you my condolences.'"

"MATT! MATT!" the reporter yelled after him, but Matt walked off.

Evan looked up as he felt a hand on his back, Rosa looked down at him and sat down.

"Oh hey, you should go back to sleep, time hasn't really passed."

"I haven't fallen asleep yet, I couldn't so I decided to join you."

"That's okay, go try to get some sleep."

"I just told you I can't."

"Tomorrow will be a long day, you need to rest."

"Fine." Rosa exclaimed. _What's wrong with me? Am I losing my touch? Is it this island? Is it draining me?_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Rosa has powers too? She can sedate people and control them, somewhat.  
what is the nature of her powers?

Read the next chapter to see team Wade reunite and Wade going slightly insane.

PS: not an Alicia Fox hater(not a fan either), but had too much characters & had to get rid of some.  
& Dolph's a good looking fellow who deserved a push, but his jaw line is a little odd IMO.


	5. Stress

Heath smiled victoriously as he saw Wade's writing. He knew he was being childish but he hoped Justin had to spend the night alone, knowing there's a dinosaur out there. It'd serve him right. He would not go out to find Justin. Only because he knew the others would though.

"Oh, hey Heath, where's Justin?" Wade asked.

Heath turned around and smiled.

"The idiot got lost."

"Justin got lost? And you're here?"

"Seems like it. I told him to follow me but he was being irrational and walked the other way."

"Get outta here." Ezekiel said laughing.

"That's exactly why I left him! Geez guys, don't treat me like an idiot."

"We will," Wade said smiling. "When you stop acting like one."

"You know what, I'm not even going to tell you guys where to go and look for Justin, and there's danger out there, and I'm not going to tell you guys what kind of danger either. Nah mean?"

"Well, how very mature of you." Wade said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm too stupid to comprehend."

"At least we have good news." Ezekiel said with a smile. "We found a stream, we're going back when we've reunited with the others. Plus Wade found clay and Papyrus plants, he's going to make pots to store food and water and paper for a map."

"And did you guys caught any fish?"

"No, we didn't see any fish in the creek. We did however pass some animals, but I couldn't just go and try to kill it with my bare hands, I would, but as a leader I shouldn't and I couldn't send Ezekiel to do it, he has a family waiting. I thought it'd be better to make a weapon first, It's pretty obvious actually… I guess we were just too busy worrying to think about small details."

"Well, like I said, I saw danger, and it's an animal. Let me tell you one thing, If I'd tell you what kind of animal it was, you wouldn't believe me."

"Don't tell me it was a little unicorn."

"Wait until you see it, you won't be acting so tough."

"We'll see." Wade said cocking an eyebrow. "I just hope Cody and Ted will be here soon, then we can go and look for Justin."

"You can go now, I'm not going to look for him. And who knows, maybe those billion dollar boys got lost too."

"Well, if you wait here, Wade and I can go look for Justin." Ezekiel said.

"You're being really childish now Heath, as a leader I have to take measures. We can't put any lives in danger so you'll be telling me which way to go to find Justin and you're going to tell me about the animal you've seen. If you don't, I hate to say this, we'll have to leave you behind."

"You won't believe me anyway. You'll just laugh in my face and tell me I'm an idiot."

"If you keep acting like that it won't change anytime soon."

"You go straight ahead, that way." Heath mumbled pointing weakly. "And we saw various animals. Birds, turtles, lions but the one I was most worried about was the dinosaur I saw."

"Dinosaur?" Wade asked.

"See! I told you! I know it sounds ridiculous, but I know what I saw, and I'm completely certain it was a dinosaur."

"If it was indeed a dinosaur we're in big trouble."

"It's very unlikely though." Ezekiel mumbled. "Dinosaurs are extinct."

"I actually disagree with you there." Wade mumbled, deep in thought. Heath looked up and smiled. "That elephant we saw earlier, I thought it looked a lot like a mammoth but I discarded that thought. It might have been an actual mammoth."

"It was way too small to be a mammoth, weren't those things at least thrice as big as elephants."

"It all depends on the species. And it might have been a young one."

"Great, the smartest guy in the group starts to break down."

"Thank you, we all know I am and no, I'm not breaking down." Wade said. "We woke up here out of nowhere! We don't know how to su-, wait that's not true. I for one, know allot about various stuff, stuff like making pots, finding water, reading time by looking at the sun position. But I don't remember personal things, like am I married, what's my address, what did I do last week, what are my hobbies."

"Same here, kind off." Ezekiel mumbled. "I know I'm married, I know I have kids, I remember their faces, but their names… I feel so empty."

"All of this is quite overwhelming. Maybe you forgot their names out of stress?" Heath inquired.

"No, I didn't know their names when I woke up.. I'm a horrible husband and father. I deserve to be on this island."

"Hey.. do you think.. we have sinned and someone put us here? The cops? FBI? CIA? Interpol?" Wade mumbled.

"That's a little far-fetched don't you think?" Heath answered, sniggering lightly.

"If there are indeed dinosaurs and mammoths on this island, it'd make sense. Someone has created this island a long time ago, put all the dinosaurs here and now the government uses it to kill off people. And they wipe away the memories of those people. Wouldn't surprise me if they had a device for that. I'm pretty sure they know how to make cars run on water.. greedy bastards."

Ezekiel and Heath stared at each other. It sounded ridiculous. The worst part was, Wade was the one talking.

"Wade, I think it might be better if you lay down for a while." Ezekiel said.

"I know it sounds weird guys but there has to be some explanation to why we are here!"

"I'll go look for Justin, you two stay here."

"No need! Here I am!" Justin said smiling as he stood behind the three. "When I was walking for a while and realized I couldn't recognize anything I turned around and went the other way. "

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Where are Cody and Ted, are they still stuck in the cave? [ch. 3]  
Tune in next week to see how Cody and Ted are doing,  
ALSO, who will be the next group to wake up?

Favorite or Reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Cody sat up and looked around. He groaned and grabbed the back of his head. He saw Ted lying on the ground. He crawled over and woke him up by poking him continuously. Ted rolled over and stared at Cody.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"I don't know, after I told you to run everything went black."

"Well 'you' said it was real, after I touched you and said it felt real. Then you attacked me, I closed my eyes, heard a loud thump , opened my eyes, saw you lying on the ground changing back to normal and I passed out."

"It was weird, I heard a voice in my head, which I somehow recognized from somewhere. Suddenly these red, black tendrils shot out of me and everything went black. When I felt you near I tried to gain the upper hand in my mind, especially when I felt fear."

"Maybe we should get out of this cave before I become one of you. Let's go."

"I don't think it's the cave, and if it is, I should stay."

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"But if it really is because of this cave, I could be a real danger to everyone!"

"But.. If you're staying, I'm staying."

"Do you want to die?"

"No, but I'm not leaving my best friend to die by himself."

"Awww." Cody said laughing. "But really, your chances of getting home are so much bigger when you're with Wade and everyone. If you stay with me, I don't think you will ever get home."

"Well.. it hasn't appeared again, maybe it thought we were enemies and tried to protect its home by using you."

Cody started yelling and grabbed his head.

_I'm a part of you Cody. You're kidnapped, you're a- s—something's ripping me away from you, it's the enemy. Each and every one of you have #^% ^& there are more people on the island. ! $^*%_

Cody inhaled some air sharply, his eyes wide and he looked around in a shocked-state. His hands went towards his chest and reached his heart first. His hands went all over his upper body and went towards his neck. He looked down at his legs. Nothing seemed to be missing.

"W-what happened? Should I knock you out now?" Ted asked.

"No. I. it was a part of me, all along." He mumbled. "There are more people on this island. We're kidnapped, it told me. I told myself. The monster was me, or at least a part of me. 'Monster' me said something about getting ripped away from 'human' me. And each and every one of us have something. I couldn't hear what. Oh Ted, I think I'm going insane!"

"It sounds pretty weird, but what if it's real and you're not going insane. It would explain why we're here. Maybe someone DID kidnapped us because everyone on this island turns into a monster like that every now and then.."

"I don't know man, it all sounds pretty weird. And I did attack you, why would 'monster' me attack you if it's a part of me?"

"Well, you came up with it, and you're not exactly imaginative. Maybe it's going slightly berserk now you're on this island.. or something."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well, if that monster is indeed a part of us all we could stay here."

"Yeah, this cave is pretty awesome, it has a small pond which we can use to bathe in and wash our clothes." Cody smelled his sleeve. "Wish we had at least one extra set of clothing though."

"Maybe we should wear animal fur, like our cavemen ancestors did."

"I'd rather not."

"Leaves?"

Cody laughed and shook his head. "Let's go back, I think it might be dark outside, I don't know how long we've been out."

"Yeah.. good idea. What should we tell the others? The truth?"

"Let's just tell them we fell asleep. They can't get mad because we've found a perfect cave!"

"That's what we hope this is." Ted murmured.

"It didn't feel foreign to me. Maybe it isn't, I mean, we DID lose most of our memories."

"O..kay.. let's just forget about all of this, my heads starting to ache again."

"Let's head back then."

The two friends left the cave.

* * *

She opened her eyes. She quickly closed them again as the sun shone in her eyes. She groaned and got up, wondering where she was. She looked around and found a woman and two men sleeping. She brought her knees to her chest and stared at the threesome. She stopped breathing as one of the three stirred lightly. She stared at the man. He didn't seem familiar, neither did the other two. She looked up at the sky. Wondering how she got here, and who the other three were. Her face went blank as she heard a rustling sound coming from behind her. She turned her head. She saw a small creak in front of a forest. A man covered in tattoo's and piercings walked over the creak, skipping on some stepping stones. He slipped and cursed loudly. The woman chuckled. He was anything but a threat. The man looked up and jumped onto land. He arched his eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, finally, someone wakes up."

"Who are you?"

"Phillip Brooks. Who are you?"

"Tamina Snuka. How-"

"Before you say anything, I don't know any more then you do. I woke up here, saw the four of you, wondered where the hell I was and tried to keep myself occupied for the last two days."

"Last two days?"

"Woke up two days ago. You're the second to wake up, congratulations."

"TWO DAYS? AND YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT WAKING US?"

"Don't get your panties in a bundle." He mumbled. "I tried, no one woke up."

"Let me try." She said.

Tamina got up and walked towards the two men. She kicked the two, not to softly nor to hard, against their backs. The two groaned and woke up. Tamina smiled and walked towards the stream. She made a bowl of her hands and got some water. She carefully walked towards the woman and dropped the water in her face. The woman gasped and shot up. She stared at Tamina.

"Who are you!" she yelled, jumping onto her feet.

"I'm Tamina. Who are you?"

"Gail Kim."

The two guys groaned and got up.

"Where are we?" one mumbled.

"I don't know Mike." The other said, turning his head towards the others. "Where are we?"

"No idea." Phillip said in a sing song voice.

The two men glared at him. Phillip smiled and sat down. He just stared at the others and waited for them to sit around him. Everyone stared at each other and somehow they ended up sitting in a circle. Phillip clapped his hands.

"Where to begin." He said, rubbing his hands together. "2 days ago I woke up, just like each and every one of you, I don't know where the hell we are. I tried to wake you guys up but no one budged. So I went to explore a little bit while you guys were out cold. So.. 2 days later you guys woke up. And I still don't know where we are. I didn't find civilization."

"And your name is.." Gail asked.

Phillip sighed. "Let's make a round, I'm Phillip Brooks, call me Phil, or whatever."

"I'm Mike, and I'm.." he paused and looked around. "AWEEESOOOMMEEE!"

"I'm Alex." Alex said with a loud sigh.

"Tamina."

"Gail Kim."

"Thus.. Anyone here who happens to know something about this place?" Phil asked.

Everyone shook their head. Phil sighed.

"Well, all I know is that this is an island, if we cross the streak we'd walk into a forest, I saw different kinds of fruits, so I think we should head that way and set up a base camp."

"Base camp?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have a better idea Mr. Awesome? Do you know how to get home?"

Mike shook his head.

"As I was saying, a base camp. I'm pretty sure we won't get off this island immediately. Oh by the way, you guys didn't happen to have lost some memories when you woke up, did you?"

"I did." Tamina said, raising her hand. "At first I couldn't remember my name, but it quickly came to mind, I can recall a few things but I can't remember what school I went to, or what my job is."

"I knew my name, but like you said, things like school and profession." Gail mumbled.

Mike and Alex stared at each other.

"Same here." They said in unison.

"That's what I thought." Phil said, grabbing his head.

"Maybe we were on a cruise ship, got totally wasted and jumped off the ship and stranded on this deserted island." Mike said.

"I don't drink, I'm better than that." Phil said.

"Oh..kay.." Mike mumbled awkwardly.

"I suggest we survive, find food and try to build a ship of some sorts. If no one disagrees I'd like to be the leader of this team, if someone DOES disagree, too bad, I've already decided. I don't care if you like me or not, I can guarantee your survival if you follow me."

"I'm in." Gail said.

Tamina shrugged. "Sure, count me in too."

Mike nodded and gave Alex a sharp jab in the ribs with his elbow. "Guess we're in too, huh?"

"Like HE can guarantee our survival." Alex snorted.

"At least we won't be alone. Plus, we have two lovely ladies over here." Mike said, smiling at Gail and Tamina.

Alex laughed as he saw the two un-amused women staring blankly at Mike."It's like they know."

"Know what?"

"Maryse.."

"OH GOD!" Mike yelled, his hands on his cheeks. "How could I forget her! My memories were erased! It has to! OUR MEMORIES WERE ERASED!"

Mike grabbed Alex and shook him wildly. "MEMORIES ERASED!"

Alex placed his hands on Mike's shoulders and pushed him away. He stared harshly down on the younger man. "Calm down."

"NO! OUR MEMORIES ARE ERASED! DON'T YOU SEE! ALL OF US HAVE LOST MEMORIES! THEY'RE ERASED!" Mike yelled. He looked around as he heard a voice. _Conspiracy. _"It's a conspiracy!"

Everyone stared at Mike and started laughing. Mike just looked around the group. This wasn't a laughing matter, far from it. Phil stopped laughing first and turned around.

"Well everybody, let´s go." He said and he walked towards the creak.

The group crossed the creak and walked into the forest. Phil in front, Alex walked between Gail and Tamina while Mike walked a few steps behind. Pondering. It made sense to him, why didn't the others believe him. They DID lose their memories. It wouldn't just magically disappear. Mike scoffed. A bunch of idiots, that's what they were. He looked to his left. It wasn't like his chance of survival would go up if he stayed with them, but then again, it might go up, he'd gladly sacrifice Phil if they happen to stumble upon danger. Mike grinned, he fastened his pace and caught up with the group.

"Oh guys, I forgot to tell you something." Phil said. "I've seen dinosaurs walking around here, be aware."

"Really? Really?" Mike turned his face towards Alex with a mocking smile "Really?"

"Dinosaurs." Alex said. "Are you high?"

"I told you I am better than that!" Phil said, getting angry.

"It's pretty ridiculous." Gail joined in.

"Maybe it is." Phil said shrugging. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you. You-"

"OKAY!" Tamina interrupted. "Let's make a list of things we need to survive first. Fighting only drains much needed energy."

"Number 1 priority, find Maryse." Mike mumbled.

"I was thinking shelter and food." Tamina mumbled.

"Then comes finding Maryse."

"And who said she is here too?" Phil asked, groaning.

"I DO! I CAN FEEL IT! I FEEL SHE'S NEAR!"

"Oh? And just now when you didn't remember her, did you feel her then?"

"Well.. no, I mean I felt someone, kind of."

"Save it for your diary kid." Phil mumbled sniggering.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for the late update, totally forgot due to being busy this week!  
In return I'll reveal a secret.  
in 3 weeks, I'll post a spin off. Over the 3 weeks period I'll reveal more. (Genre, Protagonist, Summary)


	7. No biggie

It was snowing. It was freezing. It might have been as cold as the ice age was. Snow and ice everywhere. In the midst of the icy land 3 guys stared in bewilderment as two other guys ran through the snow, bare-chested. The guy in front was barking loudly at the guy who followed him.

"FASTER! FASTER! EVEN AN OLD LADY RUNS FASTER THAN YOU!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S FREEZING!"

"SUIT YOURSELF, I'M GOING TO CONQUER THIS BLIZZARD!"

"WAIT UP! I'M COMING!"

"Mon, those guys are crazy."

"I bet I could do better than those two."

"Yeah right Daniel, I'd like to see you try."

"Kofi? Want to join them?"

"NO WAY!" Kofi yelled laughing.

"Jack?" Jack shook his head. "Weaklings, if you had a good diet you'd be strong enough to conquer a blizzard."

"You do realize those two are just plain insane right?" Jack said.

Daniel just shrugged it off and took off his jacket and shirt. He jogged a little before running after the two. Jack and Kofi stared at each other.

"Maybe he's insane too?" Kofi said questioningly.

"Man, I've seen those two on tv, daredevils they called themselves, jumping through burning tables, eating scorpions and stuff."

"I've seen it too mon! IT WAS WICKED!"

"ARE YOU NUTS? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS!"

"Well.. it was entertaining.."

"ENTERTAINING? ENTERTAINING!" Jack screamed. "GOD! I'M STUCK WITH A BUNCH OF MORONS."

Kofi smiled. "THE LAST ONE TO REACH THE GROUP IS A COWARD!" he yelled, quickly taking off his sweater.

Jack just stood there watching him run away, dumbfounded. He shook his head and turned around. He scoffed and kicked a piece of ice. The five of them, Adam, Christian, Daniel, Kofi and Jack himself woke up in the middle of nowhere, they were more than likely in Antarctica. All 5 of them had light amnesia, which was an odd thing in itself, adding waking up in Antarctica to it was just plain insane, Like their minds had been swiped and their bodies dumped. And now the idiots went and ran through the snow and ice, without anything on top and without a care in the world, like nothing's wrong. Jack sighed, they'd probably starve if they don't eat after their little 'workout.' Jack hadn't looked where he walked and looked around. He stopped as he saw a group of musk oxes. like a natural predator he waited for one of the oxen to seclude itself from its group. As soon as one of the oxen was alone Jack jumped out and attacked. While doing so he was surprised at himself. His body reacted without him knowing. His right fist balled up and he slammed it against the ox' head. His left hand quickly followed and before Jack could register what he was doing, the ox laid on the ground, motionless. Jack stared down, he grabbed the Ox' hair and dragged it behind him.

"DAMN YOU DANIEL!" he yelled, realizing Daniel was a vegan. He looked around, it was more than likely there weren't any plants growing in this kind of climate. And even if he did find a plant, it was more than likely inedible. Jack sighed. Making a fire would be hard too. He hadn't seen any bushes or trees. He sighed, they were going to die. He looked at the four guys lying on the ground. Adam was the first to look up.

"Hey coward, nice to see you back." He said chuckling.

"I went to look for food, in case you didn't notice, you guys are probably hungry now and we're in the middle of NOWHERE! Now the problem is, there are no trees, thus we can't make a fire and I haven't found any other edible stuff other than this ox either. "

"Thanks but no thanks." Daniel mumbled.

"HEY! WE'RE STUCK IN ANTARCTICA! WHAT'D YOU EXPECT? A 5-CLASS MEAL? IF YOU DON'T EAT YOU'LL DIE!"

"So we'll have to eat… raw.. Ox?" Kofi asked.

"I got this." Adam said, getting up. "Everyone get back."

Christian was the first to back away. The others slowly followed, looking weirdly at the two. Adam laid down. Christian quickly moved to his side, not wanting to face Adam's head. He motioned the others to follow him. Adam took a deep breath.

"Ok, here we go." He mumbled.

Kofi, Daniel and Jack jumped back. Christian laughed as he looked at the three speechless men. Adam's feet flared up, and his body propelled itself forward. Adam stopped a few feet away after he crashed in an ice block. Christian walked over to the ox. He looked over at Adam and gave him a thumbs up. Adam nodded and walked back. Christian smiled and looked at the other guys.

"Step back guys, the master is going to work." He rolled up his sleeves. His right arm changed into a blade. The guys followed his arms movement with their eyes and heads and before they knew it pieces of sliced up meat laid in front of them. Christian dusted his hands off. He turned and smiled. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you got to eat mon, you'll die."

"I'd rather die." Daniel mumbled, looking away from the Ox.

Adam reached them and sat down. "I can propel myself around the island after we eat, I'll look for anything plant-y. and hopefully civilization."

"We're in ANTARCTICA! People don't live here! It's a miracle we're alive! We should be death! It's like -100 degrees!" Jack answered.

"How about eskimo's?"

"ESKIMO'S DON'T LIVE IN ANTARCTICA!"

"Geesh, sorry." Adam mumbled, he reached out and grabbed a piece of meat. "Bon appétit."

The others sat around him while Daniel sat with his back towards the group. They ate in silence until Daniel broke the ice.

"So.. what's up with you two anyway. Propelling? A sword for an arm?"

"We have superpowers, didn't we tell you?" Adam asked, munching on a piece of meat.

"Err.. No, you didn't."

"Oh well, you know now. No biggie."

"No biggie? It IS kind of a big deal. You, you can propel yourself, maybe you can get us out of here? I mean, I'm going to die pretty soon, how long have we even been here?"

"If only I could." Adam mumbled. "Not sure, a few days?"

"How did you guys even find all that energy to go and run around?" Jack mumbled.

"We're awesome." Adam and Christian mumbled simultaneously. They looked up and stared at each other. "Eeeeyyy!"

"Great minds think alike!" Christian said laughing.

"Well, I'm done, guess I'll go look around." Adam said, standing up.

"Want me to come with you?" Christian asked.

"Nahh, I'll be fine by myself."

"Don't think you're going to find anything though. What are you even hoping to find, there's no way in hell there's civilization, there's animals around we can eat, no need to go scan this place for that, and I'm pretty sure there are no ice free zones."

"I don't know mr. buzz kill. But I'm sure we'd feel pretty stupid if one of use were to survive while the others died and then find out there was a way to get back home all along."

"Besides, maybe there are others like us." Christian added.

"I was thinking the same thing mon!" Kofi exclaimed.

Adam looked around. "We could use some chicks."

The guys laughed. "No seriously, we need some girls. Well, I'm off, see you guys soon!"

Adam left. The remaining 4 guys looked around. They sat in the cold snow. Daniel fell asleep as soon as he hit the snow. Kofi jumped up and ran towards him.

"Wake up!" he said harshly, shaking Daniel.

"I'm tired, what do you want?"

"I thought you were dying, you haven't eaten anything."

"I'll survive. Now leave me alone."

Kofi went back to the spot he sat earlier and looked up. Christian was making a chair out of snow, which quickly turned in ice as he smoothed the snow. Jack just sat there, his head buried in his hands, resting on his knees. There wasn't much the guys could do but hope, wish and pray for a miracle. Kofi was the second to fall asleep, Jack following not much later. Christian looked at the guys. He couldn't sleep. He looked around, he was bored, that was when he spotted the remainders of the ox. He grabbed the fur and removed some of the muscle tissue still hanging loosely on the skin. He laid the –slightly burnt- fur down and picked up Daniel. He laid him down next to Jack and went to pick up Kofi. He sighed as he had put him down. Those guys were deep sleepers. He grabbed the fur and wrapped it around them. He stared down at them. He chuckled softly as he felt like a mother. He turned away and walked back to the remainders. He picked up a few of the ribs and took them back to his ice chair. As he waited for 1) one of the guys to wake up or 2) Adam to return, he sharpened the ribs, turning them into throwing knives.

Adam returned and crash landed in a pile of snow. He got up and ran towards Christian.

"GREAT NEWS!" he yelled, he looked to his left. "What are you? A mother?"

"I just checked, I had a dick, so… no." Christian chuckled. "What's the news?"

"Wait up, I'll wake the others first." Adam said.

He walked towards the trio. He jumped up and landed horizontally on the three guys. The three shot up, exclaiming a loud umpf. They grabbed their stomachs and all glared at Adam, who in return smiled cockily as he got back to his feet.

"Guess who's going to be worshipped like a king in 2 minutes?" he said smirking.

"I can tell you no one's going to be worshipped, but you'll feel like a king, king Tutankhamen." Daniel murmured, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, I won't say anything." Adam said. "Let's go Christian, let's leave these _losers _behind."

"Ey mon! I didn't say anything! I want to hear the great news!" Kofi said.

"Well, if you insist." Adam said, smiling broadly. "I found a better spot for us to stay."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Daniel yelled.

Adam held up his hand, "As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted. A better spot. NO ICE. And NO SNOW! It was a freaking forest! TREES AND PLANTS AND ANIMALS AND EVERYTHING EVERYWHERE!"

"You sure you didn't just fell asleep?" Jack asked.

"No! I'm serious man, I even saw signs of other human beings being there, not too long ago either! Let's go, there was more than enough rabbit food for Daniel over there. Plus it wasn't as windy or cold as it is here!"

"I believe you." Christian said.

"Me too!" Kofi said.

"Well I don't." Daniel said.

"Stubborn ass." Adam mumbled. "Suite yourself, you can follow us or not, but it can't get any worse than this."

and with that being said the group left.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**No animals were hurt in the making of this chapter.  
_  
Spin off news; _  
It'll be a story involving cooking and with a bit of action added to the mix.

Read next week to see the protagonist of the spinoff make his appearance in the '_savageland._'


	8. Meat

Hunter, Shawn and Sheamus sat around a campfire. Unlike the others these three enjoyed themselves and didn't worry about getting home.

"Hahaha, idiot thought he could take us on." Sheamus roared out laughing.

"He sure tastes good." Shawn mumbled chewing on a leg.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't mind being here, at all. The only thing I miss is my family, if we get back home I'm taken them back here and build a house and continue living here for the rest of my live! You can't find food like this in the US!" Hunter said.

"and… NO TAXES!" Shawn yelled.

"When is your 'wine' done anyway?" Sheamus mumbled.

"Wine needs to age!"

"Should've made beer." Sheamus mumbled.

"I can't wait till it's done, we can throw a party! A BBQ party!" Hunter yelled.

"You know.. there might be other people on this island.." Shawn began, "We woke up here, who are we to say it didn't happen to someone else.."

"YES! WE CAN THROW A HUGE PARTY!" Hunter yelled excitedly. "I've had my eyes on that big guy for a while.." Hunter licked his lips. "He'll be the main course."

"Maybe we should look around to see if we can find anyone." Sheamus mumbled.

The three looked at each other. They laughed.

"Nahhh." They exclaimed in unison.

"How long will it take to brew beer?" Hunter asked.

"I've heard it takes at least 2 weeks." Sheamus mumbled.

"Then it's settled, in 2 weeks we're going to have a party! We can leave invitations around the island. If there are indeed others they're bound to read it."

"Invitations how exactly?" Shawn asked.

"Well we can write in the sand. Dine-a-saurus party! Follow this line in the sand. And we make a line from there all the way back here, and we can repeat that all over the island!"

"Dinasaurus?" Sheamus asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, like Dine-o-saur and dine a, because our main course will be that big boy, and it's a saurus."

"It's dino not dine-o."

"Shut up! It's genius, it's a brilliant name for the party."

Sheamus repeated his words mumbling softly, mocking him.

"I hope there are lots of people around, it's going to be fun." Shawn said.

"Yes! Maybe we can even have a nice big brawl!"

Sheamus shook his head and continued eating in silence. Shawn and Hunter where talking excitedly. But each time Shawn brought up something else Hunter went back to his genius-ity. Shawn sighed and ate in silence, nodding every now and then. Hunter however kept talking.

"I bet everyone will compliment me, who even comes up with a name like dine-a-saurus. It's freaking genius! I bet you can't help but be jealous because you haven't thought about it."

"Uh-huh." Shawn mumbled, nodding.

"I bet Stephanie would have laughed, she would've liked the name, Guess we need to host a Dine-a-saurus party part 2 sometime in the future."

"yeah."

"We can bring the kids! They can play with little dinosaurs! They wouldn't dare to eat our children. OH! They can ride the dinosaurs!"

"Wow. Cool."

"Oh and I did your mom."

"That's cool too." Shawn mumbled. He looked up. "Wait.. what?"

"You weren't listening!" Hunter yelled, tossing a bone towards Shawn's head.

"Ow! You ass!" Shawn yelled, grabbing the bone and jumping up.

He slammed the bone across Hunter's face. Hunter's nostrils flared up and he got up, glaring down. Shawn smiled and smacked him again. Hunter screamed and Shawn ran away. Sheamus chuckled as he saw the two running, chasing each other. First hunter chased Shawn but then Shawn realized he had a big ass bone in his hands and chased Hunter instead. Hunter being the bigger man took the hits and started to chase Shawn again, and they kept going like that until they were nothing but mere dots in the distance to Sheamus. Sheamus sighed. The three of them had woken up here out of nowhere. The two seemed to know each other well. He didn't. he had met Hunter earlier in his life but they weren't friends. The three did get along well though.

Shawn laughed as his friend chased him.

"But I love you!" he whined, trying to act all cute.

"I LOVE KICKING YOUR BUTT!" Hunter yelled.

"I know I'm irresistible but I didn't know you were an ass-man. My ass IS mighty fine though, can't blame you." Shawn sniggered at the wrongness.

"SHOVE A SOCK IN IT!"

"In what? My ass?"

Hunter's face flushed. Shawn stopped running and laughed loudly. He rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath, still laughing loudly. Hunter stopped running too and joined him. He slapped Shawn's ass.

"This ass? Nah, it's just mere bones." He said.

" You're jealous," Shawn said, shaking his butt. "I'm perfect. I'm a sexy boy."

Hunter laughed and shook his head. The two had been friends for ages and could joke about their sexuality without feeling awkward. They both were happily married and their wives approved of their jokes. Well, not exactly approve but they knew their husbands loved them whole heartedly so they just put up with it.

"My ass is finer then Stephanie's, I noticed!" Shawn said smirking. "You keep looking at mine instead of hers."

"Oh, you didn't just went there."

"Yes I did! Nyah nyah!" he yelled before sticking out his tongue and starting to run back.

Hunter reached down and took as many rocks as he could carry before running after Shawn, throwing rocks at his head. The two ran back towards Sheamus. As Shawn stopped running Hunter ran into him. The two fell down. Shawn looked up, mouth and eyes wide open.

"What the hell man." Hunter mumbled before looking up. "Oh, hi."

"Where are we?" a tall man asked.

"We don't know." Hunter said. Shawn quickly nodded.

"I'm Mark Calaway. This is Kane." Mark said pointing to the man beside him before pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Those two are Mark Henry and Paul Wight."

"I'm Hunter, this is Shawn, and we have a friend waiting over there.." Hunter said pointing. "His name's Sheamus."

"I smell food." Mark Henry said.

Shawn sniggered but quickly stopped as Mark Henry glared at him.

"Yeah, we just had dinner." Hunter said. "If you guys have a few minutes we'll cook you up some food."

The four guys looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"Great!" Hunter said. "Let's go meet Sheamus first, then Shawn and me will catch your food."

"I like ham." Mark Henry said.

"I like raw chicken." The other Mark said.

"I prefer beef." Paul mumbled.

Shawn and Hunter stared at Kane, waiting for him to speak, but he remained silent. Hunter laughed awkwardly.

"We don't have chicken or beef here, or at least I haven't seen them." He said awkwardly.

Mark Henry sniffed around. "I smell meat."

"Yeah, surprise!" Hunter said with his arms open wide. "Dinner will be a dinosaur!"

"I eat dinosaurs for breakfast." Kane said darkly.

Shawn laughed but stopped as he got glared at again.

"Hey Sheamus!" Hunter yelled as they got within hear distance of said man.

The group walked over towards the Irishman. Shawn smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Sheamus, we ran into these guys." Hunter said. "Guys, Sheamus. Sheamus, guys."

The 'Guys' glared at him. Hunter laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"This is Mark, this is Mark, This is Paul and this is Kane."

"Mark Calaway." The tall man said.

"And I'm Mark Henry." The broader one said.

"I'm Sheamus, nice to meet ya fellas."

"Well.. Shawn and I are going to catch some food for these guys, keep them occupied will you?" Hunter said, He didn't wait for an answer as he and Shawn quickly took off.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]  
**So our spin off serie's protagonist is the one who got mentioned first.  
HHH!  
It'll be called Triple H's cooking corner.  
Corny? Maybe. But I hope you'll look forward to it.  
I'll post the intro next week.

Tune in next week to see people disappear and someone.. die?


	9. You punk

A man stood in front of a mirror. He scratched his chin and sighed.

"Mirror, show me Barrett." He mumbled.

The mirror changed and showed Wade together with Ezekiel, Justin, Heath, Cody and Ted. The group was sitting around a fire, eating. The man yelled and bashed his fist against the mirror.

"Damn you, why are you guys alive." He hissed. "Show me the next group."

The mirror changed again. This time it showed Phil and his group. The man gritted his teeth in annoyance. The group were still walking through a forest. Looking pretty happy and to the man's dismay, very much alive.

"NEXT!" "NEXT!" "NEXT!" the man kept yelling at all the images.

The man let himself fall backwards in his armchair. He grabbed his head and rubbed his temples. He sighed and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and his fists in front of his face.

"There's too many of them, of course they'd find each other and survive." He mumbled to himself. "What if.. yes, yes.. When they sleep I'll remove some of them, it'll give the group quite a scare. Yes! I'm brilliant!"

The man let out a dark chuckle which quickly changed in a loud evil laugh.

* * *

Mike looked around warily. Alex shoved his shoulder against Mike's.

"Hey.. you okay?" he whispered.

"I have the feeling we're being watched.." Mike answered.

"Don't worry, that's just Alex. He loves you." Phil commented.

"Oh shut up will you?" Tamina barked. "The poor guy just misses his girlfriend allot, show some heart. Don't worry Mike, we'll find Maries."

"It's Maurice." Phil mumbled.

"NO! It's Maryse!" Mike said sternly. "And it's not because of her. I really feel like someone was watching us.."

"Maybe someone should take night guard, taking turns.." Gail said sleepily. "We're standing on an open spot now, maybe we can spend the night here, it's getting too dark anyway."

"Okay, hey Mike, can you do me a favor." Phil mumbled, not really waiting for an response he quickly continued talking. "Get some branches and logs so we can make a fire. Take Alex with you."

"Fine." Mike mumbled. "Let's go Alex."

The two turned from the group and walked back deeper into the forest. Phil sat down and looked around. The two girls sat a bit further away from him. Whispering.

"No need to whisper." Phil mumbled, suddenly turning excited. "I can be one of the girls!"

His smile disappeared just as quickly as he became excited. He ran his hands through his hair and laughed as he saw the two glaring at him.

"What?"

"We think you should change your attitude." Gail said.

"Oh?" Phil asked, mocking his shock. "Why, what could I possibly do wrong."

The girls continued glaring.

"I don't care-" Phil begun before he got interrupted by a loud roar.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Gail yelled, holding tightly onto Tamina.

Tamina looked at Phil and her eyes widened.

"MIKE AND ALEX!" she yelled, jumping up.

Gail fell as Tamina jumped up. She quickly got up, grabbing Tamina's arm. Phil raised his eyebrows and laid down.

"Relax, it's probably just an animal."

"Well that is one big animal! You should go out there." Gail said.

"Then what? Should I save them with the lightsaber that magically appears out of my ass?"

"I hope you die." Tamina mumbled.

"Oh sweetheart," Phil said grabbing his heart. "That hurts so much."

The three got interrupted by a screaming, crying and bloody Alex. He ran towards them grabbing the girls' hands and running away. Phil sighed before running after them. Alex stopped running and caught his breath. He fell on his knees, hiding his eyes, bawling loudly.

"What's wrong little fella?" Phil asked with fake concern. "Where'd your little friend go?"

Alex glared and Tamina kicked Phil's shin.

"Mike.. he.. I.. it's my fault.."

"What happened?" Gail asked, kneeling down next to him wrapping her arm around him.

"He's dead." Alex mumbled, looking down at his hands and his blood covered shirt.

"You're just joking right?" Phil asked laughing. His laugh faded. "What happened?"

"He got eaten, by a.. a.. dinosaur. There are actual dinosaurs here. They killed him. He protected me. I killed him."

"This might be the wrong time to say I told you-" Phil said but got interrupted before he finished his sentence.

"SHUT UP, YOU PUNK." Tamina yelled.

Tamina and Gail had their arms around Alex, supporting and comforting him, their back turned on Phil. As Alex calmed down he looked back at what happened, telling the two girls what exactly happened.

* * *

_Mike and Alex had walked further into the forest, there weren't allot of twigs on the ground so they had to walk in pretty deep. The two had been silent pretty much the whole time and Mike was the first to break the ice._

"I don't trust that Phil guy." He said.

Alex talked a little louder so Phil could hear him.

_"Me neither, but it's still better to stay in a group."_

"Can't we dump him and go on in a group of four?"

"If he was evil he'd had killed us already, he was awake while we weren't. oh wait, I see few logs over there, wait here."

"What was that noise?"Mike quickly asked.

"It's nothing, just an animal probably. Wait here." Alex quickly ran a little further into the woods.

From that moment everything just flashed in front of his eyes. As he looked up from picking up the logs he came face to face with a dinosaur. Mike had been running after him and grabbed his arm, swinging him away. Just a millisecond before the dinosaur bit, Mike turned to Alex.

"RUN! LEAVE ME-"

He was gone. Alex ran. It happened so fast, he didn't even see Mike disappear. He saw a splash of blood before he turned around. Not Mike, but a splash of his blood. The last he saw of him. Not even the smile Mike gave him, reassuring him, telling him to live life and get out of this freak place.

* * *

"We're probably all going to die." Phil murmured. "You should be lucky he's gone so soon, he won't have to suffer."

"Nice attitude." Gail barked. "Way to lift up our spirits asshole."

Phil shrugged.

"Go to sleep, I'll keep watch."

"I don't trust you." Gail responded, looking away and folding her arms.

"Fine, then I'll go to sleep."

"I'll watch over you guys." Tamina said.

"No you don't have to, I will." Alex said.

"No, it's okay, go get some sleep. If I really get tired, I'll wake you."

Alex nodded. He, Phil and Gail slowly fell asleep. And Tamina was going to get the biggest shock in the morning. She sat down as the others laid down and softly fell asleep. Their surroundings hadn't really changed since they started walking. Forest, forest, and more forests. The whole island seemed to be an entire forest.

The sun came up. She still wasn't tired. She was pondering. Scared. And very much home sick. She looked at Gail. She was sleeping peacefully. She glanced over at Phil. His limbs were all over the place and he was snoring, rather loudly. She turned her head and looked at Alex, unlike the other two he had been screaming, tossing and turning most of the time. Even his face contorted in a look of horror. Tamina jumped up as she felt a weird tingle. It felt like she lost control over her feet. She looked down. She could see right through her feet. Slowly her legs started to get see through. She looked at Alex. He had disappeared. She quickly looked at Gail. Gail was slowly disappearing too. She looked at Phil. He seemed normal. He'd probably be next. Tamina bit her lip, she had been through allot and wasn't easily scared. But this, this scared the hell out of her. As she disappeared she only had one thought.

'Please let us go home.'

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]  
**Poor Mike and poor Alex.  
Who was the mysterious man? Where did he send Tamina and co. to, Home?  
You'll have to wait for a bit as this story is put on a short hiatus. After rereading (which I've did a few dozen times) I decided I don't like how I jump from morning to evening back to afternoon etc. My mind constantly changes. I might just give date and time indications as I don't want to change too much.

PS: I don't hate Mike. T^T

PPS: summary to HHH's cooking corner.  
Doesn't feel right to place a link here, but it will safe you the trip to my profile. FF Won't let me enter entire link. so copy down below and entire up there ^^^^  
s/8341343/1/HHHs_cooking_corner


End file.
